


以色列父子存稿用

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 以色列父子，年下，文档全是R
Relationships: David | Archer & Solomon | Caster
Kudos: 22





	1. 有倒灌情节注意

**Author's Note:**

> 自己摸着玩的段子

双腿被不容反抗的拉开压在身体的两侧，无处置放的双手徒劳的抓紧了身下的床单，本来平整的床单被手指挠出了一道道的褶皱，不断渗出的汗水顺着皮肤很快浸入了织物中留下了不明显的痕迹。  
白皙的身体随着体内一下下的刺激泛着好看的薄红，一瞬间甚至要比那春日盛开的花朵还要鲜艳，总之在夜晚轻声哼唱着安眠曲的嘴巴完全没有合上的机会，白玉般的牙齿和红舌在那张开的唇间隐隐可见，随着唇舌相接，那是连黄金色的蜜糖都无法媲美的甜。  
本应被梳理整齐的银色长发随着主人的动作很快的从后背滑落，像是帘子一样挡出了一片阴影。  
本来平坦的小腹早就已经在这场如同没有尽头般的性事中被那蕴含着魔力的体液撑出了弧度，柔韧的腰上被人失控的留下了好几个手指的痕印，拥有深色皮肤的双手几乎压紧了青年的腰身，不断地把性器往更深更紧致的地方送入。  
“父亲、父……”王松开了那柔软的唇，暗哑的声音不断地呼唤着身下的青年，那双失了神的草翠色眼睛随着男人的声音似乎有所反应，却马上因为男人加快的抽送凝不起一点清明。  
被魔术强制改造过的身体敏感得经不起来自身后的刺激，前方的性器像是失去了作用，硬着却始终无法射出任何东西。  
“啊、啊……唔——唔嗯！哈啊……”  
像是被拉满的弓，随着双腿的绷紧，青年无法自控的挺起了腰，被迫的迎来了又一次的高潮。  
“又去了啊……父亲……不过应该还能继续吧，您总是那么‘能干’不是吗……”  
亲吻着那汗湿的额头，王空出了一只手开始顺着青年的小腹往上按压揉动，深色手掌所经过的地方泛起了一层不明显的微光，青年开始随着手掌的动作试图挣扎，却完全没有效果。  
“不、不呜……所——唔嗯！”  
随着手掌已经移到了胸前，大卫不得不伸手捂紧自己的嘴巴，喉咙开始发出模糊的哀鸣。  
“太多了很难受是吗，那么，让它们出来就好了……父亲……”  
臀间的入口仍然被性器撑得紧紧得，显然对方并不打算拔出去，那么“出口”显然就是……  
“呜呜——！唔嗯！！！”  
乳白色的液体从青年的手指缝隙溢流而出，随后滴落到了那草色的长发上，最后捂紧嘴巴的双手被拉开，露出了青年盛满了精液的嘴巴。


	2. 醉酒有，隐晦的身体改造描写有

“父亲……父亲……大卫王……”

橙发的青年语句模糊的蹭在大卫颈侧一声又一声的呼唤着，如同走失被寻回的幼子一样握紧了那垂落在身后的草色长发完全不打算放开，几乎把大卫王整个的拥入了怀里。

几乎被禁锢得动弹不得的人也不生气，好脾气的轻轻拍抚着青年的后背，也不介意传入鼻间的阵阵酒味，任由着对方抱紧了自己。

谁都不会随意的走进属于其他人的私人房间，所以尽管罗曼在这里抱紧了英灵大卫也不会有人表示什么，尤其其中一个还不停的喊着父亲。

“真没想到还是个这么爱撒娇的孩子啊。”手指熟练的在那柔软的发间梳理揉按着缺少睡眠而紧绷的头皮，像是对待绵羊一样的手法却意外的受用，青年搂紧的双手这才松动了一些，留出了一点供人放松的空间。

温热的呼吸洒在没有了围巾遮挡的颈部皮肤上让人止不住的想要瑟缩，但大卫却仍然没有停下双手的动作，甚至开始哼起了平日竖琴所弹奏的旋律。

那是所罗门只有在幼时才极少听到过的旋律，只属于这个人才能奏出的奇妙旋律。

柔软悦耳的旋律缓和了医生多日紧绷的神经，就连那不断续的呼唤也带上了一丝睡意，考虑到两人现在的姿势，大卫王还是决定把人叫起来带去床上。

“医生……医生——？听得到吗，我觉得继续在凳子上坐着睡可不是个好决定，不如你起身去床上睡如何？”

像是哄孩子的语气传到了罗曼的耳中，被酒精麻痹的大脑努力分出一丝清明，带着迷茫的抬起头看了一下被自己搂在怀中的人：“嗯……？父亲？”

“嘛~总之，先去床上好不好啊？”

失去了大部分判断力的青年似乎意外的听话，却仍然不愿意松开好不容易捉住的人，直接用手把人抱了起来就往床的方向走过去，甚至还记得为了防止大卫掉下去把那双修长的腿压上了自己的腰侧。

“以前可看不出来你这么喜欢撒娇啊……”

几不可闻的叹了口气，大卫无奈的发现自己仍然保持着一个微妙的姿势坐在青年的大腿上，感谢圣杯受肉时没有把所罗门那过于旺盛的性欲也带了过去。

“父亲……纹路还在吗？”同样绿色的眼睛看向了那被衣服遮挡着的小腹，也不知道是想起了什么罗曼突然问了起来。

“……还在哦，毕竟被你用那样的方式刻印在了灵基上……”回答着自己孩子提出的问题同时捉住了那只想要摸上去的手，“不过不行哦，那样的我不想再试第二次了所罗门。”

是不容抗议的语气，罗曼只能缩回了自己的手，重新抱紧了大卫的腰，把人又搂紧了一些。

“我可不想明天御主一觉睡醒发现我莫名其妙就到了三阶，知道了吗？”

“嗯……”嘴里答应着，酒鬼却开始张嘴啃起了那如天鹅颈一样的脖子，留下了一个个淡红色的痕迹，手也不听话的伸向了衣服遮挡下的臀部，“父亲……”

“……算了，只有一次哦，撒娇过度可不是什么好事哦，所罗门。”

柔软的嘴唇张开，相接的舌头间仿佛尝到了蜜糖，粘腻甜美让人停不下来的想要更多，比卫宫做的草莓蛋糕还要美味，轻薄的衣服被手掌拉起露出了下面的腰身，白皙的皮肤比任何布料的手感都要好。

这是连神都宠爱着的身体。

贴身的布料被拉开，手指伸入了那隐藏着入口的缝隙中，随后熟练的找到了那紧致的穴。

“禁止魔力交换，听到了吗？”收回自己的舌头，草色的眼睛盯紧了那双同样颜色的眸又重申了一次，“不听话的坏孩子再也没有下一次。”

“嗯……”爱撒娇的孩子再一次用唇舌堵上了那能发出悦耳声音的嘴巴，像是逃避现实一样。  
  
手指轻松的揉开了皱褶，修剪整齐的指尖按入了那柔软的肉环中触到了内里湿滑的壁肉，就像那处一直都是湿润的一样，而原因到底是如何自然不言而喻。

借着那湿润，手指的动作异常的轻松，几乎不费什么功夫就进入了第二根手指，早已脱去的手套的手指意外的灵活，带着体温的指环触到了被撑开的入口处然后沾染上了那些被挤压而出的液体。

束发的发圈被轻易的解了开来，柔软的长发瞬间洒满了罗曼的后背，尽管没有了大卫印象中那如绵羊一般厚实白发，但这头不不一样的柔软同样颇得牧羊人的喜爱。

纤长的手指在发间穿梭带起了一阵不明显的痒意，被指尖按揉着的脊柱同样阵阵发麻，本就不清醒的脑子更加的麻痹，没入了体内的手指随之加快了动作，本就湿润的甬道被指节撑开搅动不得不变得更加柔软。

模糊的喘息开始从相接的唇舌间漏出蛊惑着青年神智，本应解不开的英灵武装却被青年的另一只手轻易解开，大片白皙的皮肤随着衣物滑落暴露在室内的空气中，而那紧致的穴此时已经被内里的手指撑得足够柔软。

制服的拉链被拉开，几乎连脱下的时间都不想浪费，拉开可遮挡的内裤，硬挺的性器就已经迫不及待的立在了那跨间顶在入口外。

“你这不脱衣服就做的习惯……呜！唔……”不属于自己的硬物强硬的顶开进入，几乎马上就没到了根部，不一样热度的东西顶在小腹里让大卫不得不咬紧了下唇才忍住了更多的声音。

“父亲、父……哈啊……”舒适的叹息从青年的喉咙发出，让人头皮发麻的快感让罗曼压紧了那柔韧的腰身想要没入得更深，当看到大卫被咬得发红的嘴唇后又抬起头再次吻上了那泛着甜味的柔软。

随后就是不间断的快感轰炸，被改动得彻底的身体无论青年如何动作都只能感觉到快乐，过度累积的快乐最后变成了折磨，说好了只有一次最后也变成满肚子液体作为结束，仅仅只是稍微的颤抖都能感觉到温热顺着大腿内侧往下淌，最后滴落在床单或者地上。

就像青年答应的一样，即使那样多的精液大卫也没有得到多少魔力的补充，最后被拥着当抱枕的大卫看着已经睡了过去的孩子，也仅仅只是报复性的揉乱了那头柔软的头发，叹息的说了句什么却除了本人谁都未能听到。


End file.
